Forgive Me?
by michelle1203
Summary: Troy's sister is mad at Troy for ignoring her and won't forgive him.Troy will go to any length to get her to forgive him...any length. She will do anything too...anything.
1. Chapter 1

This is my frist High School Musical fanfic, I just recently saw the movie and now own the soundtrack. I'm sorry if Troy seems OOC. Hope you like it.

* * *

Troy Bolton came home from basketball practice and dropped his backpack on the floor.

"I'm home!" He called. "Tristany, are you home?"

Tristany was his little sister. Tristany was a 9th grader at East High, whereas Troy was a 10th grader. She was two years younger than him and had skipped a grade in elementary. She was one and a half inches shorter than him, had dirty blonde shoulder length hair, and had an in-shape yet skinny-ish body. When their parents found out that they were going to have another baby, the doctor told them that it was going to be another boy. Needless to say, the doctor lied or made a big mistake because the baby turned out to be a girl. So instead of naming the baby Tristan like they were going to, they decided to name her Tristany.

"Tristany!" Troy yelled.

He heard a sniff and walked into the living room cautiously. In the living room, on the couch, sat Tristany.

"Tristany, what's wrong?" Troy looked at his sister.

"Nothing," she lied bitterly. "Troy, I'm fine."

"Trissy," he sat next to her. "Something's wrong."

"You know, it's funny how you'll ignore your sister at school but you won't ignore her at home."

"What're you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! You know exactly what I'm talking about. At school you ignore me and pretend like I don't exist. It's hard enough being the little sister of the most popular guy at school; the guy who's the captain of the Wildcats basketball team and is also in the spring musical. But when you ignore me and pretend like I'm not your sister at school, that makes it even worse."

"I didn't know that you felt that way."

"I'm not finished. Coach Bolton-I mean dad told me to tell you that because of the musical, you've been late to practice."

"I know," Tory sighed. "I've been trying to get to practice on time."

"Well," Tristany looked at her brother with big _Bolton blue_ eyes. "Maybe this is a sign that you should quit the musical. I mean, after all, you wouldn't be late and you wouldn't ignore me so much."

"Is this what this is all about?" Troy asked. "I guess they were right when they said that little sisters are completely self absorbed and think everything is about them."

She gave him a mean look.

"Kidding! But Tristan, I'm sorry but you should try thinking about other peoples feelings and respect their interest."

Tristany crossed her arms. She didn't like it when people called her Tristan, and he knew it.

"I know it may seem like I ignore you, but I'm not trying to. You're my sister, noting will ever change that. No matter how hard the both of us may wish at times, we're stuck together."

"You're right," Tristany nodded. " I should have some respect for your interests. But that still doesn't mean that I forgive you for ignoring me."

Troy frowned, he thought that she'd forgive her. He could always convince her to forgive him or basically do anything he wanted her to do. This gift came in handy for times like these, but the gift failed this time.

"Look, Tristany," Troy tried again. " I'll always be here to support you in your competitions and protect you from everything, including boys."

She scoffed, that was the understatement of the century. Troy was very protective of her, especially when it came to boys.

"I try not to ignore you but, I have friends and people that I hang out with. So my time won't always be spent with you, understand? Do you forgive me?"

Tristany gave him the silent treatment as he got an idea.

"I didn't want to do this, but you've left me no choice. You have to face the consequences because you won't forgive me."

"What are you doing?" Tristany asked.

Troy wiggled his fingers on Tristany's stomach as he tickled her.

"Stop it," she laughed and rolled onto the floor. "This won't make me forgive you!"

She tried to stop him by putting her arms in his way, but he just pinned her arms to her sides and began tickling her again.

"Tr-Tro-Tr-Troy," Tristany managed to get out. "Have mercy!"

Troy showed no mercy at all, he just kept on tickling her. He recalled a time when they were little and he had tickled her so hard that she wet her pants.

"Brother," she took a breath. "I surrender!"

Tristany kicked and squirmed.

"Do you forgive me?" Troy asked and tickled her harder, causing her to squeal and giggle more. "Huh? Do ya squirt?"

"Yes! I forgive you!" Tristany gasped. "I forgive you! Yes, yes, and yes!"

Troy stopped and she caught her breath.

"You haven't tickled me like that in months," she said.

"I had to do it," he laid down next to her. "You wouldn't forgive me and this is the only way I'd get you to."

888888 Later 888888

Their mom and dad came home from work and from a coach's meeting.

"Troy," Jack Bolton called.

"Tristany," Jessica called. "Sweethearts, we're home."

The house was completely silent. The two parents looked at each other worriedly and walked into the living room.

"Kids!" Jack called. "Tristany!"

"Shh!" Jessica stopped him and pointed at the floor.

Troy was asleep with his left arm across his stomach and his right arm out to the side. Tristany was asleep next to him in an almost fetal position, was facing him, and had Troy's right arm under her head.

"They look like they did when they did when they were babies," Jessica smiled. "So peaceful, so innocent."

"Let's not wake them," Jack grabbed a blanket and covered their kids.

"We made them," Jessica put a pillow under Troy's and Tristany's heads.

"That's true brother and sister love right there," Jack smiled.

"That it is," Jessica nodded. "That it is."

* * *

Did you like it? Please R&R I want to know what you think.


	2. WWF Smackdown

Sorry I took so long, this one's in Tristany's POV. Enjoy!

* * *

The next day Troy and I woke up to find rain outside.

"Aww, man," we said. "There goes a perfectly good Saturday."

"Hey, quit saying what I say," we said in unison again.

"No you!" we said again.

This usually happens a lot, we say the same things at the same time. This is called annoying.

"Troy," mom said. " Gabriella called, she'll be over in about 20."

"Yes!" Troy jumped up and ran upstairs to get ready.

"Great," I said aloud. "Another day that Troy blows me off!"

"Now, sweetie," mom looked at me. "You know Troy isn't trying to do that to you."

"Are you sure? Cause sometimes I think he does it just to get on my nerves."

"You two looked like you weren't angry at each other last night."

"He forced me to forgive him by tickling me!" I whined. "But I do kinda sorta forgive him for what he's done. I want him to recognize that I'm the one; I'm the one he should be paying attention to. I'm his sister!"

"What can I tell you?" Mom shrugged. "He's a teenager, as re you. I mean pretty soon you'll be in the same boat. You'll have a boyfriend and you'll want to spend all of your time with him- not Troy."

I rolled my eyes as she handed me a glass of orange juice and a plate of waffles.

"Oh, now that's not fair," Troy entered the kitchen. "She gets waffles?"

"Here," she handed him a plate of waffles. "I didn't forget about you either."

"Hello backstabber," I smiled as he sat down.

"You could at least call me a nicer name," Troy said. "I thought we solved this."

"No," I said. "You solved it by tickling me. Maybe hypocrite is more your speed."

"You forgave me," Troy looked at me.

"Only partly."

We ate our breakfast between dirty looks and name-calling. This is also semi-normal; we fight mostly in the morning: name-calling, hitting, and the whole shebang. One time when we were little, we fought about who got the best Happy Meal toy. Which is pretty sad because even the Hamburgular wouldn't resort to calling people names because he didn't get the blue Furby.

"You need to watch out mom," Troy put his plate in the sink before answering the door. "Someone's got _the visitor_."

"Shut up," I put my plate in the sink and went upstairs to change clothes.

* * *

Did you like it? It bad I know. I need suggestions! Please R&R!


	3. Sorry

Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been extremely busy and I know you are probably tired of hearing that excuse. Sorry. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!

* * *

"Troy!" I yelled after my brother.

"What do you want, Tristany?" Troy yelled.

I was outside running after my brother and his girlfriend on the slippery wet sidewalk.

"Mom told me to tell you to be back by-" I slipped on the pavement and fell right on the curb.

Every bone and fiber in my body began to hurt and sting. I couldn't move, breathe, or think. Well, the only thing I could think was that I broke something and that I was going to die.

"Tristany!" Gabriella screamed.

I heard footsteps coming towards me as I closed my eyes and blacked out. The next thing I remember was being in a hospital bed.

"Tristany!" Troy looked at me. "You're awake!"

"She's awake," Mom sighed in relief.

"Don't ever do that again," Dad said. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry dad," I smiled weakly. " What's wrong with me? Why does my neck hurt?"

"Well," Troy started. " Since you landed on the curb you dislocated your shoulder and landed your spine hard, that's probably why you're neck hurts. But the doctor said that there's no permanent damage. They're letting you out tomorrow and they said not to let you get out of bed until then."

"We're gonna go home," Dad said. "Let's go Troy."

"No, dad," Troy said. " I'm staying here with my little sister tonight, she needs me."

"Okay," Dad shrugged and him and mom left.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"It's all my fault, this whole incident," Troy sat in a chair near my bed. "I feel responsible, if I hadn't have been so mean to you, maybe you wouldn't have ended up in here. You know?"

"In Chad's words," I smiled. "I think you're trippin'. It's not all your fault, I should've been more careful. I mean, if anything, it's my fault."

"I'm sorry," Troy wouldn't stop. "I'm a horrible big brother."

"Oh stop it," I shook my head. "You need to stop blaming yourself. Have those drama classes been teaching you to be a drama king?"

He laughed a little and looked at me with pain in his eyes.

"Troy, I mean it."

"I know."

"Well, then stop it."

"This whole thing just seems completely-"

"Surreal?"

"Yeah," Troy nodded. "I mean, I look at you in this hospital and it reminds me of when you were born."

"Here it comes." I rolled my eyes.

"No seriously," Troy said. "You seem so helpless, then and now. If there's anything I can do to help you, just yell."

"Well, there is one thing," I said. "Can you get a nurse or you can just do it yourself, can you change my bedpan?"

And that was the day I started using Troy. I know I'm wrong, but he said anything!

* * *

Did you like it? **_Please Review! _**It's not what you had in mind, is it? **_Please Review! _**Oh, well, it will get better. **_Please Review!_** I'm trying this thing with subliminal messages. **_Please Review! _**I wonder if it's working. **_Please Review!_**


	4. Broken

Sorry I haven't been updating in a while, I've been busy as usual. Here's the next chapter and it might suck.

* * *

I came home the next day and Troy was the best big brother that a girl can ask for. He actually carried me up to my bed, tucked me in, and made sure I was comfortable, and brought me anything and everything that I wanted, all the while wearing a nanny/maid outfit. And these random acts of kindness had nothing whatsoever to do with the fact that he said he'd do anything I wanted him to do for me…cough cough.

"I talk to absolutely no one, couldn't keep to myself enough and the things bottle inside and finally begun to create so such pressure that I'd soon blow up and I heard the reverberating footsteps sinking up to the beating of my heart-"

"Tristany," Troy interrupted my song. "Can you stop singing Reliant K for a moment and come downstairs for dinner?"

"Sure," I smiled. "Who I am hates who I've been and who I've been will take the second chance you gave me. Who I am hates who I've been cause who I've been-"

"Now," Troy tapped his foot.

"Okay granny," I got out of bed. "Don't get your knickers in a twist."

"Man I wish they'd said it was a boy," Troy muttered. "Instead I got stuck with her."

"You should be nice to me," I warned. "Or I'm telling dad and he'll take you off the team and mom will ground you."

"You wouldn't dare," Troy narrowed his eyes. "Not after I did all these things for you in a maid's outfit."

"MOOOOMMMM!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," He took it back.

"Too late," I slapped my arm loudly. "Oww, Troy! Stop it, you're hurting me."

"What on earth is going on?" Mom walked up the stairs.

"Troy's hitting me," I said.

"Troy if I ever hear of you hitting her again, no dates with Gabriella for two weeks," Mom scolded. "It's time for dinner."

"How old are you?" Troy asked when mom went back downstairs. "You're almost 14 right?"

"You're almost 16 right?"

"You're acting like you're 4."

"And you're acting like a mean 6 year old brother!"

"Spoiled brat!" Troy pushed me and I hit the wall, so I pushed him back.

"Don't push me," I pushed him back and he hit the wall…hard.

XXXXX Later XXXXX

"So much for playing basketball," Troy grumbled.

"I'm very disappointed in the both of you," Dad paced in front of us. " Look at you two, both in the hospital with dislocated shoulders. Tristany Elizabeth, your injury has cost you two more weeks in that sling. Troy Matthew, look at you, your arm in a sling, you can't even play basketball for four weeks. Both of you stuck in slings for four weeks due to childish fighting and shoving."

"Sorry dad," We hung our heads and sniffed.

"Troy, Tristany," Mom said sternly with pursed lips. "Lets go, you're both grounded for two weeks."

"All because we dislocated each others shoulders?" Troy protested.

"But mom," I protested.

"Want to make it three?" She warned.

"Okay then," We got quiet.

These next four weeks were going to suck big time.

* * *

Did you like it? Please R&R and tell me what you thought.


	5. School

Here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long to get out. My grandma died this past New Years so I've had a bit of block. Enjoy!

* * *

"Stop it Tris," Troy nudged me.

"You stop it," I nudged him back. "You're in my side and don't call me Tris."

"Tristany, stop touching me," Troy pushed me.

"Troy stop touching me," I pushed him back.

"I'm not touching you," Troy hovered his finger above my head. "I'm not touching you! I'm…not…touching…you."

"Mom!" I complained. " Troy's not touching me!"

"Why don't both of you stop it?" Our dad scolded.

"Don't make me come back there," Our mom scolded. "It won't be pretty."

The only sound you could hear after that was that reeling sound seatbelts make when you sit back into place as we slowly sat back in out seats.

"Tomorrow is gonna suck big time," Troy frowned. "Thanks to you."

"How is it my fault?" I asked. " You're the reason why my shoulder is dislocated, Karma kicks butt doesn't it?"

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"No, you shut up."

"NO, you shut up."

"Both of you shut up!" Our parents yelled.

And that we did…we shut up. Troy and I shut up for the rest of the night and said not one word to each other. Unfortunately, Troy was right. School the next day did suck big time.

"Oh my God," Gabrielle frowned. "What happened?"

"Let's just say that Tristany made me feel her pain," Troy said.

"If you hadn't had ticked me off by interrupting my song, this wouldn't have happened," I smirked.

"So I take it you're not going to be playing for a while?" Chad asked.

"It's obvious that I can't thanks to Tristan!" Troy stared at me.

"Don't call me Tristan!" I snapped. "It's your fault that we're grounded."

"How is it my fault?" Troy raised his eyebrows. "If you hadn't have pushed me, this wouldn't have happened."

"You two need a major brother and sister sabbatical," Sharpay commented.

"They need a person that thing where they show you what good things you've done in the past," Ryan said.

"You mean an intervention?" Taylor asked.

"Never," I took off Ryan's hat and put it on my head. "I'd rather say 'sorry'."

"Then why don't you?" Troy asked.

"Because I don't want to," I smiled. "Plus it's more fun this way."

"Why couldn't you have just been a boy like the doctor said?" Troy asked.

"Because you needed me," I answered and went with Ryan to lunch.

"Why was I blessed with such a stupid sister?" Troy frowned.

"She's not that bad Troy," Gabrielle said.

"Yeah dude," Chad agreed. "You're being to hard on her. She is your little sis after all."

* * *

Did you like it? Short and sucky. I'm trying to come out with more good chapters so I can finish this one. Please review.


	6. Fair

Next chapter. Sorry for the wait.

* * *

" So what happened?" Ryan sat down.

" Nothing," I shook my head.

Setting my tray across from his, I sat down and we traded dessert. I took his Jell-O and he took my brownie.

" What do you mean nothing happened?" Ryan bit into his chicken sandwich. " You're in a sling so something bad had to happen right?"

" Right," I picked at my salad.

" So what happened?"

Before I could retort, someone called my name.

" Tristany!"

I turned around to find a boy with dark brown hair, pale skin, and vivid green eyes coming towards me with his tray. He was a couple inches taller than with and had on jeans, tennis shoes, a beanie, a Fall Out Boy hoodie, and under his hoodie, a Cobra Starship T-shirt with the words "Fangs up!" was visible.

" Hey Mercrutio," Ryan and I smiled.

His name wasn't really Mercrutio. We just called him that because his name is Merc (sounds like murk, He didn't like to talk about it), he knack for poetry, and his temper rises like mercury when you insult someone he cares about. Setting down his book bag, he sat next to me.

" Hey," He smiled " Holy cow! What happened Tris?"

" I was just about to tell Ryan," I gave him a one arm hug. "Well I was running after Troy and it had rained outside so it was slippery. And, since I'm such a klutz, I fell right on my spine, on a curb, and dislocated my shoulder."

" Ouch," Ryan and Mercrutio made a face.

" Yeah, I see you got more buttons," I leaned my head on his shoulder as I traced the buttons.

_Paramore, Panic! At the Disco, Linkin Park, The Academy is…,_ and a_ Fueled By Ramen _brand, just to name a few.

" Yeah I did. Hey! Don't change the subject. What was I gonna say? Oh yeah, I still think you are the prettiest girl in school, even if you're a klutz," Mercrutio took my face in his hand.

" Aww, really?" My heart started to beat a million miles a minute.

" Yep."

He moved his face towards mine to kiss me.

" Hold on," I held up my finger.

I stood up, looked around the cafeteria quickly like a meerkat looks out of its hole, and sat back down.

" Okay, go. It's safe," I smiled.

Mercrutio pulled my face close to his and gave me a passionate yet gentle kiss. My first kiss and our first kiss together.

" Its about time," Ryan clapped.

We'd decided a couple of weeks ago to be together but, every time we tried to kiss to seal the deal, Troy would somehow find his way into the hall or the cafeteria or wherever we were.

" I love you Merc," I loved the way his real name felt on my lips.

" I love you to Tristany."

Now that that was done, we just had to find a way to hide it from Troy until we could tell him. I made mom and dad promise not to tell Troy because I knew Troy would give Mercrutio a hard time.

" See you after school," Ryan said after lunch.

" See ya!" I waved.

Mercrutio and I walked down the hall, hand in hand, with smiles on our faces. At least, until we bumped into Troy…literally.

" Be careful Tristan," His voice was harsh. " I can't afford to hurt another shoulder. What is _he_ doing with you."

Did I mention that Troy hates any boy that comes near me?

" Mercrutio's my friend, remember?" I frowned.

" Yeah, but he better not even think about wanting to go out with you," Troy folded his arms.

" I'm a person not an object. I don't belong to you, Troy. I can go out with someone if I want to. You can't control me. You're not being fair to me. I respect you and your girlfriend. So respect me and my…friend."

Turning away, I left with Mercrutio.

" Tristany, come back," Troy sighed.

" You act like this, and then you wonder why I'm mad at you," I shook my head.

* * *

Please review 


	7. Ending Authors Note

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry to say that I most likely will not continue this story. If I do, it could be weeks, and it could be months or years. So, to be safe, I'm discontinuing this story for now. I'm graduating soon and I'm trying to finish off the few stories I haven't finished on this site, as well as thriving fics I have on Mibba. This story has served its purpose before the sequel, but I will leave the sequel up for anyone who wishes to read.

I will post one shots in other categories one day, so continue to have me on your Author Alert.

Thank you so much for making a success. You're awesome, without you, my writings here and your feedback and criticism, I probably wouldn't have advanced in my skills, and I wouldn't be as successful at writing as I am now on Mibba. I love you and thank you.

- michelle1203


End file.
